With some database systems, data objects forming part of the database can take various forms. In some cases, after an upgrade or other structural change (such as changes in number of rows, columns, etc.), some objects can be compatible with such changes while other objects may be obsolete. These latter objects must be modified or otherwise changed in order for the upgrade to be effectively implemented.